Distress Signal
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: A normal, Pond-less day in the TARDIS can be boring, and luckily for the Doctor, he receives a distress signal from Earth. When he arrives, he runs into two 'Hunters' by the name of Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen when they decide to team up?


Nothing to do. No planets to save, no places to go, nothing. Just the heart(s) warming sound of the TARDIS' hum, resounding through the infinity of the sky-blue box. I opened my eyes for a moment, moving my soft blue-green hues to look around the large, empty space that once occupied a beautiful ginger energy. Giggles and laughter once lingered in the console room, making a happy environment that had recently been replaced by a painful silence. The wounds on my hearts were still fresh, and I was still convinced I was dangerous after losing them. Losing my Ponds..

Puffing out a long sigh, I closed my eyes again, hiding away the memory of the ones I loved in a vault. I can't let it get to me, not now. Not when I could be saving people who need me. Yes, I miss them. I miss them so much.. Is there really anything wrong with missing loved ones you'll never see again? Only if the universe depends on you like it depends on me.

I was the one to save universes, countless worlds and lives so precious and fragile. The Doctor.. To be honest, I was more like a plague; everyone who got close to me was taken in some way. I blamed myself. I always blamed myself, for the losses. After all, they were my companions.. It was my duty to protect them as much as possible. I failed nearly every time.

While deep in thought, I barely noticed the sudden rapid beeping from the glowing console. That doesn't sound too good. Opening my eyes, I jumped up from my sitting position and leaned against the console, looking over the flashing lights and various controls scattered across it. Flashing lights.. That's bad, right?

I pressed my lips together in thought and placed my unoccupied hands on my hips. Yeah, she was my TARDIS. Yeah, I piloted her for longer than I could remember. But did I know how to _properly_ pilot her? ... _Not exactly..._

Frustrated with my lack of good ideas, I took may hands off my hips and pulled a screen over, staring intensely at the circular Gallifreyan dancing across it. Bad, bad, bad. It was a distress signal from Earth. Of course, my beloved TARDIS refused to tell me the _exact _location. "Ah, yes. I love you, too, old girl."

The TARDIS seemed unhappy with my words and did one of those things were she makes a sudden movement and knocks me flat on my arse. "Ow! Was that _really _necessary?" I whined, pouting childishly. I got up with a huff and dusted myself up, making sure to adjust my _cool_ bow-tie as well.

Without any idea of what to do next, I began pressing multiple buttons and pulling various levers. I may or may have not just been playing with controls and acting like I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was doing! Sort of.. Apparently, I was doing it right, because we landed quite smoothly. Without any problems whatsoever! That's new. Then a random piece of the console popped off and made a loud sound as it made contact with the floor, making a small crack in the glass. "Oops," It seems that I thought a bit too soon...

I broke the glass. _Completely accidentally._

I simply stared at the crack for a moment, then turned on my heel and quickly ran out the bright blue doors. I sighed a soft sigh of relief upon seeing that for once, I didn't have any guns pointed at me. Where ever I am, I think it's safe to say that I'm not in America (A/N: No offence!). _Click._

My eyes widened slightly and I lifted my hands in surrender. I turned to face two men holding guns and.. _is that a bag of salt?_

"Lovely guns you got there. I'm the Doctor! Or John Smith, or Theta Sigma, and on occasion 'sweetie'. But you can just call me 'Doctor'! Now, would you mind putting the guns down? I'm not a big fan of them." I smiled warmly.

The two exchanged looks before staring at me in a weird fashion. The taller one with long hair whispered something to the shorter one with princess eyes and for some reason I felt like something bad was about to happen.

The shorter one rolled his Rapunzel-looking eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of water. I gave a confused look, and he poured the water all over me. "Oi!" I frowned as the rather cold water soaked into my beloved tweed and made me shudder. Then, since dumping water on me simply wasn't enough, he threw salt at me.

"He's clean,"

_Clean?_

"Well.. In that case.. I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." The taller one - _Sam _said. "Sorry about that." He nudged at Dean's side and Dean sighed. "Sorry,"

"It's alright! Anyways, what's with the salt?" I asked curiously, investigating the room. It was quite dark, and dimly lit by orange sunlight peeking through the windows. Some were boarded up, others not there at all, and ones that had multiple cracks or holes in them. The room itself was in poor condition, with the skeleton of the building showing. I suddenly feared the my TARDIS would fall through the floor. My TARDIS!

I turned around, and my beloved blue box wasn't there. But when I reached out to the place where she was, I felt the box's outside and sighed with relief. She had just turned invisible.

_Oh._

Once again turning around, I saw the brothers were staring at me as if I were a mad man. Oh, were they _right_. "Well, _Doc_, I think you better answer some questions for us, first." Dean said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Like what?" I tilted my head to the side slightly, ignoring the multiple brunette strands of hair falling over my eyes in an attempt to block my vision. "Wait, wait, hold on.. I got a distress signal.. Who sent it?"

Sam furrowed his brow and looked at his brother, who returned the look before answering, "What do you mean, 'distress signal'?"

I allowed a light sigh to pass my lips and shook my head. "I suppose it wasn't either of you, then.. Of course, I could've read it wrong, which is always likely. I _am _getting sort of... old. _But_, it had something to do with an angel and the only type of angels I know are the Weeping Angels.. Is it possible that I could've gotten a distress signal from a Weeping Angel...? If so..." My eyes widened. "You two have to get out of here, as far away as possible! If there are Weeping Angels here-"

"Hey, hey! Hold up just a minute here. Did you say _'angels'_?" Dean sighed deeply and murmured something about someone called 'Castiel'.

"Yes, angels. Weeping Angels."

"What do you mean 'Weeping Angels'? We know a few angels but we've never heard of a Weeping Angel." Sam made a look.

I pressed my lips together and looked downward for a moment. "So we have no way to tell if I got a distress signal from a Weeping Angel or an actual angel.. That's not good. Wait, now that I think of it, Amy and Rory got rid of all the Weeping Angels in existence about a hundred or two years ago, so they shouldn't even exist... Blimey, this is getting complicated."

"Doctor.. You speak of angels as if it were a normal thing to deal with. Are you a hunter, as well?" Sam asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that! But no, I'm not a hunter. I'm a Time Lord, big difference!"

"What the hell is a Time Lord?" Dean gave a skeptical look and shook his head. "I think you're just making this all up."

"Dean, now is not the time to be Scully."

"Are you calling me a red-haired woman?!" Dean snapped.

"Oiiiii!" I frowned. The brothers looked back at me and arched a brow. "We need to work together to get to the bottom of this!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks (blimey, they sure do that a lot). They spoke in a hushed tone and finally came to a decision. "Alright, we'll work together. But there's something you better understand, Doctor. If you hurt me or Sam, you better run because I'll make your life a living hell. And trust me, hell ain't nice. I've been there."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

Wellll, this is my attempt at writing a crossover between two of my favourite shows! I'm sorry if they're out of character, this is my first Supernatural fic to begin with. Please, review and tell me what you thought about it! I plan on extending this, by the way. See you next chapter! ^^


End file.
